


前夜

by sherzzers_1106



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherzzers_1106/pseuds/sherzzers_1106
Summary: 【相叶水仙系列】兔兔王国备份1  试个水 之后会把其他cp和世界观也放上来
Kudos: 1





	前夜

leader真的…只会是我一个人的吗？  
叶酱最近越来越喜欢思考这个问题。  
坐在沙发上思考，窝在浴缸里思考，躺在床上也思考。  
不是没有看见过兔兔们看见leader时眼里仰慕的光，那种光就像星星掉进池塘里，藏的不深，闪得倒是响亮。  
“leader——！”兔兔们围着leader有说有笑，眼里的星星肆无忌惮地闪闪闪。毛绒绒的爪子撒娇似的抓着leader露在T恤外的手臂，假装被后面的兔兔挤了，就软乎乎地一把拍在胸肌上。  
而leader还是笑得那么温柔，温柔得有点宠溺的味道，眼角的笑纹比嘴边的笑意还深。  
叶酱咬着枕头边边，那是leader的枕头。在那次可耻的被忽略的三人行里leader送的枕头。仍然软软白白，散发着衣物清新剂的香气，却有一个潮湿黏重的边角。  
想见leader，想去找leader，想要leader…  
想要leader只用那种眼神看着自己…  
叶酱夹紧了枕头，把柔软的边角微微伸进胯间隐秘的穴口，透明黏稠的蜜液渗出来，把边角浸上一层新的潮湿和黏腻。圆圆的兔牙在枕头上难耐地啃咬，像模仿alpha的标记。  
好痒、好胀、好难受…要破了…  
叶酱咬着枕头加快了摩蹭的速度，尖尖软软的边角完全埋进湿透的蜜穴，这一次蹭得前所未有地深，颤抖的大腿把柔软的枕头夹得变了形。光滑的表面减小了摩擦的阻力，叶酱整个人都骑在枕头上，哭着喘着，啃咬着脆弱的边缘。柔软的光滑的触感要把敏感的穴口磨坏了——  
“啊…啊……leader、leader！！！啊！！！”  
不断颤抖的蜜穴骤然一缩，啵地喷出一大片黏腻的蜜液，把枕头下部喷成一片狼藉的水色。叶酱呜呜地喘气，抱着湿透的枕头不断地发抖，粉色嫩芽般的omega肉棒滴滴答答地流着稀薄的精液，把床单洒得一片淋漓。  
枕头脏了…枕头脏了…呜呜呜呜…枕头从来没有变得这么脏，这下再也洗不干净了。叶酱抱着淋漓不堪的枕头呜呜地哭，大脑一片空白，只剩下一个念头：  
我要去找leader要个新的，我要去找leader要个新的。  
我要去找leader要…  
我要找leader…  
我要leader…  
这一晚他梦到了无数个洁白的枕头，和无数双揪在枕头上又把它扯皱的手。  
叶酱要好好照顾leader的枕头哦。那双手的主人低低地笑道。

黄昏，家家户户都燃起炉子生火做饭。炊烟从小镇上方的烟囱里飘起来，夕阳圆圆地挂在天边。  
他早早结束了晚饭，站在灶台边洗碗。  
把最后一只碗也擦干净放回碗架，门铃叮咚响起。  
“leader…”  
比自己矮半截的Omega兔低头站在门口，两手空空，没有抱着那个枕头。  
三十代的Alpha挑了挑眉，“叶酱…？”  
“leader…”  
“leader为什么总是那样！”  
叶酱抓着leader的手腕，眼泪大颗大颗地掉。  
“leader总是、咳咳…对所有兔都那么温柔…”  
“叶酱…”leader握住叶酱单薄的肩膀。  
“可leader明明说过最喜欢叶酱的！”叶酱仰起头来，抽噎着的红红的眼睛被泪水糊成一片，嘴里也哭得咳个不停。  
“乖…叶酱，跟leader进去说好吗？”leader低下身与兔兔平视着，轻轻抹掉兔兔眼角一颗圆圆的泪珠，“站在外面哭，别的兔兔会以为，叶酱被leader欺负了哟。”  
“呜……”  
“叶酱乖，我们进去说吧？”leader另一只手轻轻揽住叶酱的肩膀，Alpha深重的信息素味道隐隐地传了过来。果酒般苦涩的甜香，叶酱抽了抽鼻子，味道又瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
枕头上从未留下过这种香气。  
“进来吧，嗯？”手腕上的力度加重了，一层薄薄的茧摩擦着叶酱光滑的手心。  
叶酱噤声了。不用回应也知道会发生什么。

“呜、呜嗯......”  
薄薄的上衣沿着肩头被慢慢地扯下来，没有愈合的细小伤口清晰可见。  
“啊，叶酱没有擦药呢。”leader轻笑着，凑上去轻轻的舔一口开始结痂的伤疤。  
“没有创口贴吗？”  
“不用...”叶酱低着头咬紧了牙关，紧闭的双眼痛得要挤出眼泪来。  
“Leader又把叶酱弄痛了吗？”Alpha兔的耳朵垂下来。  
“没有、没有、不要弄了...”叶酱的爪子抓紧了leader的肩膀，在同样半褪的衬衫上扯出一片衣褶，是无力的较劲。  
“叶酱又在和leader生气了。”手上不紧不慢的解着裤带，“这次是因为什么呢？”  
“Leader明明、明明知道的！”哭过的红眼睛突然对上那双总是波澜不惊的眼，泪珠子又一下子滚了出来。leader无奈地叹息着伸过一只手，捧住叶酱的脸。  
“因为我是兔兔们的leader啊...”  
“但那是leader自己对叶酱说的..自己说的...”又是这句。永远都是这句。  
如果他发现他的伪装今天没有合适的理由，就会用这句，能够搪塞一切，让兔哑口无言。  
而叶酱也想不到什么理由反驳。  
叶酱咬住了自己的下唇。  
“叶酱，叶酱，会痛的，不要这样。”温热的手指摸上苍白的嘴唇，在圆圆的兔牙尖上摩挲。“leader答应你好不好？”  
“leader不请兔兔吃蛋糕了好不好？”  
“leader会同意叶酱把自己的东西放在leader家里...”  
“leader会给叶酱换一个枕头好不好？叶酱每次看到它就会想起leader...”  
“嗯？叶酱...”  
兔兔凑上来含住了他的唇。  
生硬的穿插，不像是接吻，更像对中止对话的恳求。牙关紧紧的咬着，用一丝岌岌可危的理智进行抵触。  
Alpha兔在心底笑了一下，伸手捏住了兔兔的下巴，熟练伸出的舌尖立即攻破了形同虚设的城墙。  
“呜...”叶酱被掰住手腕，leader的大腿顶在胯间，朗姆酒味像一张铺天盖地涌来的大网。双腿不安分的在床上蹬动，在leader的手触到裤带顶端时僵硬地停住。  
“这会只是叶酱和leader的秘密哟...”  
Leader在叶酱的脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
叶酱的眼泪不停的流。室内空调开得很足，全身赤裸暴露在空气中时会忍不住发抖。  
当leader温柔的俯下身，像往常一样从脸颊到胸口那样做细密的亲吻时，叶酱第一次伸出手主动解开了leader的衬衫扣子。  
leader宠溺地注视着这一切，最后一颗扣子松开后牵住了颤抖的小爪子，在手背上落下一个温柔的吻，然后将火热的胸膛紧紧贴住了叶酱赤裸的身体。  
朗姆酒的香气是如此醉人，叶酱觉得自己都要沉溺在这一片紫红色的海洋里。当浪涛开始翻滚的时候，咸涩的眼泪也像海水一样滑进了嘴角。叶酱不停的哭，哭得比任何一次都要厉害，小小的爪子抱着leader宽阔的后背，细细的指甲挠出一条条微红的抓痕。他以前从不这样。像是孩童之间幼稚的较量，你在我的作业本上划一道，我就非要划回去不可。  
“呜、嗯啊…leader……”  
床单被叶酱的爪子抓出两朵暗色的褶皱花。  
“痛……呜嗯……”  
leader怜爱地捧着叶酱的脸，啵啵的亲吻声细碎而温柔，下身的抽插却开始粗暴地加快速度。亲吻中，Alpha滚烫的喘息从牙关不断溢出，把叶酱脆弱的皮肤烧出一道又一道深红的烧痕。  
“叶酱……叶酱是leader……”  
叶酱的泪水在最后一丝黄昏里闪着灰蒙蒙的光。  
“要、要去了———啊———”  
Alpha兔埋在叶酱的肩颈里大口大口地粗喘，一口咬住脆弱的兔耳朵尖。  
“呜…lea、leader……嗯啊——”  
肉棒重重地一挺，微凉的精液大股大股地涌进颤抖的蜜穴。  
叶酱仰头带着哭腔地尖叫，蜜穴喷出一股温热的蜜液，室内漫起一股甜腻的果酱味。  
“呜……呜嗯………”  
细细的手指挣扎了一下，攥紧了Alpha温暖的手掌。  
leader低低地笑了一下。  
啵啾地亲了亲叶酱的肩头。  
“叶酱一会想吃什么呢…？”  
叶酱没有说话，手臂摸索了一会，往上搂住了leader的脖子。  
leader只好在黑暗里fufufu地笑出声来，“那leader就和叶酱躺一会好不好？”  
“…………”  
“还在生气啊？”  
leader轻轻挪了挪，吻了吻叶酱的锁骨。汗水浸透的发梢下，他瞥见后颈那个微微肿胀的腺体。  
萦绕着一股若有若无的香气。  
leader微微张嘴，把尖牙抵在自己的舌尖上。同样是一块脆弱而柔软的肉。  
“嘶———”不禁疼得倒吸一口冷气。  
叶酱睁开了眼睛，在朦胧的视野中，窗外的晚霞已经落尽，深沉的蓝色剥落出来。  
“leader………”  
Omega兔抱紧了身上温暖的身躯。双脚不自觉地夹住对方的小腿，即使浑身是汗，也开始发觉空调冷得过分。  
“叶酱？还没吃饭吧？”  
“………嗯。”  
“和leader一起吃好不好？leader做了叶酱最喜欢的小点心哦！”  
“好……”叶酱羞羞的点头，软软的头发摩挲着leader的耳朵。  
leader亲了亲叶酱的脸蛋，一把把小只的Omega兔从床上抱起来，“那leader带叶酱去洗个澡吧？”  
叶酱没有说话，靠在leader的怀里，肩上的伤疤因为流汗隐隐作痛。或许回去就需要买创口贴了。  
窗外是一片深邃的蓝。  
而以后的夜晚还会更加漫长。


End file.
